Baby Bop's Broken Tricycle (SuperMalechi's version)
Baby Bop's Broken Tricycle is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 5 released on July 8, 1999. On August 23, 2007, It was later re-released under a different title, " Plot When Carlos accidently breaks Baby Bop's Tricycle, she is crying. So, Barney and the kids help BJ fix Baby Bop's Tricycle. Cast *Barney *BJ *Baby Bop *Carlos *Kim *Julie *Robert Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Beautiful Day #Let's Play Togerher #Riding on a Bike #What a Big Mistake! #It's OK to Cry # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and 1997-2002 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "On The Move". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Safety First!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Having Tens of Fun!". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "You Can Be Anything". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in the new matieral of the "Barney's Musical Scrapbook". *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "I Can Be a Firefighter". *The arrangements for the background music *The version of "I Love You" use the same arrangements and vocals from "Season 3". *After the "Barney Theme Song", When the kids arrive at the school playground, the music from " *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came to life, the sound clip is taken from "Stop, Look & Be Safe". *When Baby Bop cries about her broken tricycle, *When Baby Bop continues crying about her broken tricycle, *When Baby Bop continues crying about her broken tricycle after she sobs out " * * * *The preview for this video is announced by the same announcer from the "Barney Live! In New York City". Quotes Quote 1 *(after the song "It's a Beautiful Day") *Kim: I know what we can do! We can all play! *Kids: Yay!! *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: *Julie: *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: *Robert: *Kids: *(Barney comes to life) *Barney: *Kids: *Barney: *Robert: *Barney: *Robert: *Barney: Quote 2 *Baby Bop: So, Carlos, Can you ride my tricycle? *Carlos: Sure. I'll sit down. Here I go! (sits down on Baby Bop's tricycle) *Baby Bop: (gasps, and yelling) Carlos, Be Careful! *Carlos: Uh-Oh! What is gonna happened?! *Baby Bop: Carlos, Stop!! *Carlos: What? *Baby Bop: I said stop! *Carlos: Oh no! *Baby Bop: Carlos, No! (screams) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!!!!! *(Michael breaks Baby Bop's tricycle has a big loud crash is heard) *Baby Bop: Oh no! Michael, I happened to my tricycle! I said you not to be careful! *Carlos: Oh, Baby Bop, I'm sorry! * * * * * * *Michael: Oh, Barney, I broke Baby Bop's tricycle! And This is a big mistake! * (music starts for "What a Big Mistake!") *Carlos: *Barney: *Carlos: *Barney: *(music ends) *Barney: It something wrong, Michael? *Carlos: Baby Bop's tricycle is in pieces. And when she finds out she'll be mad at me. And she won't like me anymore. *Barney: Yeah! I can hear her crying. I better go check on her. I'll be right back. *Carlos: Okay.